


Burnt Chicken

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [27]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bad Cooking, Cooking, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Husbands, Internal Monologue, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not that burnt."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Chicken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themayqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/gifts).



"It's not that burnt," Zac pouted as he stood next to Jesus in the kitchen of the house they both now shared in Alexandria. "See it's not black there," he added on pointing to one little tiny sliver of the chicken that wasn't burnt. 

Jesus laughed softly as he pulled Zac into him, kissing his forehead, "You did better on it than you did with the deer you tried fixing last week. That poor deer meat wasn't even edible. This has a little piece that is edible at least."

Zac couldn't help but smile at Jesus' words and also the forehead kiss, "We're still going to have to go eat at Kate's tonight," he sighed knowing that, that was their usual dinner routine. They'd go to Kate's to eat, but well Zac was trying to learn how to cook and be a good house husband to Jesus.

It was just taking him a bit to catch on but luckily for him Carol and Kate both seemed to have the patience to put up with him to teach him and Kate still had the patience to also fix meals every night for him and Jesus, even if Carol didn't but well Carol didn't matter really.

It wasn't Carol's house he went to every night to get fed. It was his ex-wife's house and maybe that was a bit awkward but they were both gay now and had remained friends and neither had any complaints and it didn't seem like Jesus minded how close they still where either.

"We're lucky that woman loves you enough to cook for us," Jesus sighed breaking Zac out of his thoughts. "Otherwise we'd both starve.


End file.
